mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Wrap Up (song)
Winter Wrap Up is a song sung by all the ponies in Ponyville. The song appeared in the first season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic in the episode Winter Wrap Up. Instrumental versions of this song play during Twilight's organized wrap up in the same episode and during the character profile compilation on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season. The song is also included in the My Little Pony Live Show. Lyrics :[Rainbow Dash] ::Three months of winter coolness ::And awesome holidays :[Pinkie Pie] ::We've kept our hoovsies warm at home ::Time off from work to play :[Applejack] ::But the food we've stored is runnin' out ::And we can't grow in this cold :[Rarity] ::And even though I love my boots ::This fashion's getting old :[Twilight Sparkle] ::The time is come to welcome spring ::And all things warm and green ::But it's also time to say goodbye ::It's winter we must clean ::How can I help? I'm new, you see ::What does everypony do? ::How do I fit in without magic? ::I haven't got a clue! :[Choir] ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :[Applejack] ::'Cause tomorrow spring– :[Rainbow Dash] ::–is here! :[Choir] ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :[Rainbow Dash] ::Bringing home the southern birds ::A Pegasus' job begins ::And clearing all the gloomy skies ::To let the sunshine in ::We move the clouds ::And we melt the white snow :[Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie] ::When the sun comes up ::Its warmth and beauty will glow! :[Choir] ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :[Rarity] ::Little critters hibernate ::Under the snow and ice :[Fluttershy] ::We wake up all their sleepy heads ::So quietly and nice :[Rarity] ::We help them gather up their food ::Fix their homes below :[Fluttershy] ::We welcome back the southern birds :[Fluttershy and Rarity] ::So their families can grow! :[Choir] ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :[Applejack] ::No easy task to clear the ground ::Plant our tiny seeds ::With proper care and sunshine ::Everyone it feeds ::Apples, carrots, celery stalks ::Colorful flowers too ::We must work so very hard :[Applejack, Cherry Berry, and Golden Harvest] ::It's just so much to do! :[Choir] ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :[Pinkie Pie] ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here :[Choir] ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :[Twilight Sparkle] ::Now that I know what they all do ::I have to find my place ::And help with all of my heart ::Tough task ahead I face ::How will I do without my magic ::Help the Earth pony way ::I wanna belong so I must ::Do my best today, ::Do my best today! :[Choir] ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :[Twilight Sparkle] ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! See also *International versions of this song. *Winter Wrap Up transcript. de:Winter-Ade-Tag Song es:Envolviendo el Invierno no:Pakk bort vinteren sv:Ut med vintern Category:Season 1 songs